No Hard Feelings
by friend9810
Summary: Stiles is a newly trained field operative working in a special division of the CIA working to bring down a terrorist group known as 'The Pack'. However, a chance encounter with a certain someone could quickly change everything.


The music in the club was loud and unfamiliar which was perfectly fine for Stiles. Bodies were pressed against him as he swayed to the music in the middle of the dance floor. He dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans that were so tight they were almost a second skin on Stiles, hair tussled in just the right way, Stiles knew he looked hot and had the confidence that was borderline arrogant which was a rarity for him. Usually he was not one for going clubbing, too many people for his comfort zone, but tonight his friend Danny dragged to go 'celebrate' and celebrate is what he decided to do.

After over a year of rigorous physical and psychological training he would be an official operations officer of the Central Intelligence Agency. It just sounded so cool to say, not that he could tell anyone besides his co-workers like Danny or close family members like his dad, but it still filled Stiles with pride. He wasn't entirely sure that partying the night before his first day of such an important job was the best show of judgment, but Danny had been working at the Agency for over two-years now so Stiles thought that he could trust him. Besides, Stiles didn't plan on doing anything foolish tonight, he just wanted to dance a bit, have a drink, and go home to a restless night's sleep. He doubted he would have an opportunity like this very often once he started work.

The song moved into an even faster tempo and so Stiles found himself trying to keep up with the pace. That was when he felt a pair of strong hands grab onto this hips, Stiles responded by pressing into the person, fitting himself against the other dancer. Stiles then decided to turn around, finding that the other dancer was a man, a very attractive man. The man appeared to be only a few years older than Stiles. He was wearing a light blue v-neck shirt and jeans, he had short brown hair and the most magnificent blue eyes that Stiles had ever seen. Stiles put his hands around the man's neck and they continued their dance for several minutes, even though it felt like an eternity.

He knew he was glistening with sweat, but so was everyone else in the club. He was lost in the music and the dance, but he felt that soon he would need a break. The man he had been dancing with must have noticed this for he nodded to the bar to which Stiles nodded back.

Making his way through the crowd of people was almost worse than the obstacle course the Agency put him through. He made it to the crowded bar, however, and ordered a vodka martini (shaken not stirred) because he just couldn't resist the opportunity to be as James Bond-like as possible.

The bartender came back with the drink with what Stiles thought was lightning fast speed. Stiles reached to pay but the man beat him to it, a smirk on his lips as he spoke, "I got it covered, Mr. Bond."

"Thanks." Stiles said as he took a sip of his drink. "I had fun out there."

The man smiled as he paid for and took his own drink from the bartender. "We could have some more fun if you want." He said in such a tone that Stiles wanted to jump him right then and there. This man was too good-looking for his, or anyone in a fifty-foot radius of him.

"I don't even know you." Stiles replied.

"I'm Peter Tippin. That's about as much as you need to know"

Stiles snorted, an undignified sound coming from him. He guessed Peter was right, for the type of thing he was suggesting one really didn't need to know much. One night's stands were exactly that. One night and then to never see one another again. Even knowing this Stiles felt the need to keep talking, "Surprised you gave that much information up."

"Well you have to know my name because you'll be screaming it later." Peter said with a grin and Stiles simply smirked in response.

"Wow. Someone is confidant." Stiles said after finishing his drink. He noticed Peter's eyes focused on his lips as he licked the remaining taste from his lips. Stiles knew he had what would be considered a very fuckable mouth and he had worked to perfect his teasing abilities.

Peter's eyes almost seemed to darken as Stiles continued to tease him. However, he opted to just drink his own drink and say, "I have reason to back it up." He then seemed to change his tactic, "I still don't know you're name."

Stiles thought for a moment, unsure if he should give out his name or play hard to get. In the end he decided it would be simpler to just follow Peter's lead and give first names only. "Stiles."

At this Peter's raised one eyebrow, an ability that Stiles secretly envied. "Really?

Stiles rolled his eyes, he was so used to the disbelief that some people had when they heard his name or rather the name that he more often than not goes by, "Yeah, well, it's not my real name. My mom named me after a Polish name that ran in the family and it's nearly impossible for most people to pronounce so—"He about to say something else but Peter interrupted him.

"Try me."

Stiles usually didn't give out his real name. He always thought it was a special thing between him and his mother. After she died he especially didn't want anyone to call him his real name, they usually butchered the pronunciation anyways. That being said, there was something in the way that Peter challenged him that compelled Stiles to give out his name, "Ksawery" Stiles said, crossing his arms. Daring Peter to pronounce it correctly.

"Ksawery. " Peter repeated. Saying the name, tasting it on his tongue. Much to Stiles' surprise he pronounced correctly, even had a hint of an accent in there too. Noticing Stiles' shock, Peter smirked. The cocky bastard.

After a few seconds Stiles composed himself. "I'm impressed." He finally said, giving the man an ego-boost that he most likely did not need. Stiles had to admit though that it was really nice to find someone who could say his actual name, though it didn't mean that he wanted Peter to call him that. After a few seconds of silence besides the blaring music still coming from the DJ, StIles came to a decision and spoke again, "Although, when you scream my name I would prefer you to say Stiles. Or Supreme One. Whichever one you want."

Stiles was feeling pretty great the next morning. Mind-blowing sex will do that to a person. Last night was great and he made a mental note to thank Danny for taking him to that club. After Peter and him chatted at the bar, they went back to the dance floor and after that they went back to the hotel Peter was apparently staying in. He told Stiles he was on a business trip, international trade, and had some time to kill so that is why he went to the club. Stiles figured this made sense and helped explain Peter's familiarity with hard to say Polish names, it also made the whole one night stand thing a whole lot easier.

It wasn't that much of a surprise when Stiles woke up in an empty bed. Stiles knew he shouldn't have felt disappointed, but he couldn't help it. He kind of did like to cuddle, damn it. The disappointment didn't last long however because he soon remembered why he was out clubbing last night In the first place—he started his job at the CIA today.

That's how he found himself in the main building following around one of the technicians who got assigned to show him and two other newbies around. The technician was a petite strawberry-blonde who Stiles could instantly tell was incredibly intelligent and someone whom he would not want to be on their bad side. Her name was Lydia Martin and Stiles worshipped the ground she walked on the second she fixed one of the annoying new guys that was in the group that said something stupid with a withering stare that could end global warming with the amount of ice it held.

"And this is your desk and computer. The password changes every few days so don't forget to keep on top of that. Over here is-" She was about to continue on with the tour but a man with short dark hair and who was only an inch or two shorter than Stiles himself walked over. He noticed the man wore a dark navy blue suit, but unlike most of the employees here he wore no tie. He appeared to be as relaxed as one could be in this environment, but at the same time Stile got the sense he was calculating and would be prepared for anything in a moment's notice, a good quality to have in this profession.

"Sorry to interrupt but there is an urgent matter we need to discuss. We're going to meet in five minutes, tell Mahealani if you can." He told Lydia and then looked over Stiles and the other two guys with him. "These three should come too." With that he briskly walked away.

Stiles somehow managed to contain his excitement. He was going to be in on an important meeting. Finally the year of training will pay off. He looked to Lydia for more information on what he was supposed to do, she simply shrugged. "That was the director of this division, Chris Argent. He's tough as hell but he is a great guy, great leader too." She then to walk in the opposite direction of where they originally going, "Come on, I'll take you to the meeting room."

The meeting room was just like the rest of the building: dark colored wall, glass on two sides of the room that were equipped with blinds and a large screen in the front of the room. In the center of the room was a long rectangular table with eight chars around it. Lydia, Stiles, and the two other recruits who Stiles learned was Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey, all sat down. Not long after, Danny walked accompanied by a dark-haired woman who introduced herself as Allison, another field operative. There was also a man who had a boy-ish face who said he name was Jordan, he was technical security officer who basically put together complicated security measures and systems. So far everyone seemed nice enough, Stiles found himself liking his job more and more.

Chris Argent walked into the room and everyone's voice quieted down. He quickly typed something on the computer that was on the nearby podium, soon pictures of two people were on the large screen. "Yesterday afternoon both of our informants on The Pack were killed here in Los Angeles." The Pack was a well-known terrorist organization among the intelligence community. Stiles had learned about the inner-workings of it during his training. It was run by a man name Julian Lazarey, but he was hardly ever seen. The main face of the organization was Derek Hale and his sister Cora. There were also minor members like Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes. The organization's main goal was a bit murky but overall they seemed to just kill, steal, etc for money. Occasionally they would also steal something that seemed to have no huge monetarily value like an artifact related to werewolf folklore, which just threw some in the intelligence community off. It was always something connected to werewolves too, or at the very least something supernatural. Did this Julian guy just really love Twilight? Stiles didn't understand It, but neither did many other people.

At the news of the informants' death the veteran operatives, Allison, Lydia, Jordan, and Danny, all looked shocked. Chris continued on, "It would appear that the murders were committed by Peter Hale."

"I thought he was out of the game." Jordan commented.

Chris nodded and then replied, "He has been inactive as far as we know for the past six years, since most of his family died in an explosion, but now he is back."

Next to him Isaac looked a bit lost as he asked, "Sorry, but who is his guy?"

"Peter Hale. Uncle to Derek and Cora. He has strong ties to The Pack, but he mostly worked freelance. Kidnapping, murder, extortion, etc. The list goes on forever." This time it was Allison who replied, giving Isaac a small smile. Just hearing about this guy made Stiles think that he was bad news.

It was then that Chris pressed another button and a different picture appeared on the screen. Stiles knew he did a sharp intake of breath, he just hoped no one else noticed.

The picture showed Peter, the same man with which Stiles had mind-blowing sex with just that last night with, with three presumably dead bodies lying at his feet. His arms had blood on them and so did his neck and spots of it was on his face too. He held a gun and look positively insane as he was looking up and grinning at the security camera which the photo was taken from.


End file.
